Sort Them! Sort Them All!
by Manic In Peace
Summary: I do this with my brother on really long car rides: sort people from other TV programmes or books or comics. It's really fun. Believe me. If you want to suggest a show, I'll see if I know it, and maybe do it!
1. Bones 'Sky One'

**Bones:**

Temperance "Bones" Brennan- **Ravenclaw**. Obvious, right? It's just her, though. She's always serious and literal and...Ravenclaw-y.

Seeley Booth- **Gryffindor**. Also a very obvious choice. But, think about it. He's always in a team, he's very loyal, and he's stubborn as hell. Plus, he sticks to everything he believes in. Whenever Bones disses God or the Army, he's right in there defending what he believes

Jack Hodgins- **Hufflepuff**. He's grounded, in more than one way. One, he hides his wealth so that he can be just like everyone else. Two, he plays around with bugs and mud all day. Grounded, in te literal sense.

Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro- **Slytherin**. She's a very self-aware, self-caring person, honestly. I mean, recreating FACES for a living? I could get all psychology-major on that, but I have to say this: she's helpful in a stitch, and can be a really great friend. Being a Slytherin doesn't make you _bad _or _evil_, it's just what you are.

Camille Saroyan- I don't know this one. Anyone got Ideas?

Zackaroni Addy- **Hufflepuff**. I know what you'll say. "Hufflepuffs don't make crime! Zack is a convict!". Blah-Blah-Blah. Zach is NOT a convict, he's just easily manipulated and intensely loyal.

Lance Sweets- as much as it saddens me to say this- **Ravenclaw**. As maybe some of you know (probably not), I have a HUGENORMOUS crush on Sweets. But, with two doctorates at twenty-two, he is a Ravenclaw through and through.


	2. That 70's Show 'Channel 5'

**A/N: Hey all! Wow. The response to the last chapter was awesome. Since I don't know some of the shows you're naming, PM me with your ideas for what houses the characters should be in, kaisies? **

**Unnamed User: I have never watched NCIS. If anyone else wants me to do this, PM me with your ideas about what houses the characters should be in, and your reasons.**

**ILuvSeverusSnape: Modern Family DEFINITELY. I've never seen The Middle or Star Trek, so send me your ideas for the characters.**

**Warped Kawaii: Interesting... I kind-of agree. I dunno. I'll have to re-watch my Seasons 1-4 discs...:D**

**MLC: I don't watch House, so if anyone else wants me to do this, PM me with your ideas!**

**For this chapter, I need to thank my big brothers, FlipperTheElf and MisterBadger, for their help with sorting. Love ya, guys!**

**That 70's Show:**

Eric Foreman- I'm going to indecisive here and say **Huffleclaw.** He's an obedient nerd ;D

Donna Pinciati- **Ravenclaw**. She constantly pursues a higher knowledge, and she's just the tiniest bit uptight. She has a bit of Gryffindor, though, as a feminist and hotheaded carrottop.

Steven Hyde- more indecisive-ness here- **Slyther-puff** (oxymoron, no?). He is, though awesome, very self-absorbed. And, at the same time, crazy down-to-earth.

Jackie Berkhart- **Slytherin. **Oh, so very Slytherin.

Michael Kelso- **Hufflepuff. **People are always down on him, but he stays who he is.

Fez Topherashtonmilalauradanny- **Hufflepuff. **I don't know why. He just gives off that vibe. Any other ideas?


	3. Glee 'Channel 4'

**A/N : Still, many, many more thanks to big brothers FlipperTheElf and MisterBadger. You are awesome.**

**Glee:**

Kurt Hummel- **Gryffindor.** People may disagree on this one. But think on it. When people were on his ass about being gay, did he just shut up? No. Coz he's a Gryffindor.

Finn Hudson- **Hufflepuff. **Poor, slow Finn. I love him to bits, but he's very...shall we say... subversive...

Quinn Fabray- **Slytherin. **Quinn was okay until she lied to Finn to keep up her image. As they say, "By any means, [her] ends will be accieved"

Noah Puckermann- I don't know. I'm biased. Any ideas?

Mercedes Jones- **Gryffindor!!** I can't explain this one...she's just so...so.

Tina Cohen-Chang- **Ravenclaw.** She just is. I dunno. Any other ideas? (THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to Mocha Swirl for pointing out I forgot Tina *facepalm*)

Rachael Berry- **Slytherin.** I didn't put Rachael in Slytherin as a punishment coz I hate her- it's because she's batshit-crazy.

Batshit-crazy ambitious, that is.


End file.
